AoKaga Collection
by Namicchi
Summary: Stories with various content and rating written for challenge #59 (OTP Battle) hosted by basketballpoetsociety on tumblr.
1. Burn me with your gaze part I

**Summary**: This is something new, exciting, embarrassing as hell and Kagami fucking loves it.

**Warnings**: nsfw, spanking

**Beta:** Di0

**Burn me with your gaze (part 1)**

It happened a few weeks after the Winter Cup.

They almost knocked the door down in the attempt to go into Kagami's apartment, kissing and gripping each other's clothes like starved animals, unable to even form coherent sentences. Both of them were only moaning and groaning in annoyance because Kagami can't find his keys – it would be helpful if Aomine wasn't groping his ass and nibbling his throat at the same time – and once they finally stumbled into the apartment, Kagami found himself pressed against the wall with Aomine's body rubbing against his back.

"Shit, I missed this." Aomine moaned, quickly pulling down Kagami's pants, his erection nudging Taiga's thigh.

"Just –"

Whatever Kagami wanted to say drowned in the sound of his ringtone.

"It's my dad." Kagami pushed back, but Aomine was holding him tight_._"Ahomine, let me go, I need to pick it up."

"No you don't." Aomine's voice was like the calm before the storm and it made Kagami's insides twist in the most pleasant way, his breath becoming erratic again. Daiki's hands started to massage his boyfriend's ass, kneading it skillfully and hitting all the right spots- Kagami could only moan like the best porn actor, 'cause gods, he loved to have his ass played with!

Yet, the ringtone was annoying and _it was his father _so Kagami tried to free himself again half-heartedly, wanting Aomine to fuck him.

Aomine growled like a sleek, dangerous panther **t**hreatened of its prey and in the next moment Kagami felt a sharp, ringing sting on his left asscheek. The red eyes widened in a sudden rush of embarrassment and pleasure. That was unexpected, but… but Taiga enjoyed it.

No-one moves. The cell phone stops ringing underlining the silence between them even more.

Licking his dry lips, Kagami turned his head a little to take a look at Aomine who seemed to freeze on the spot. Their eyes locked and Kagami realized that Aomine didn't freeze because he was embarrassed. No, the look in his boyfriend's eyes clearly said he would love to do that again. The amount of lust swirling in that midnight blue orbs almost made Kagami cum in anticipation.

Forgetting about his embarrassment and focusing only about how good was it feel to be spanked like that by Aomine, Kagami whispered quietly:

"Do that again."

Aomine stayed motionless for a moment before his hand went down again, this time onto the right asscheek a lot more delicately than the last time. It barely hurt and Kagami felt like howling in frustration.

"Harder," he hissed, pressing his hands flat against the wall and thrusting his ass back at Aomine.

The other man hesitated. He leaned a little, pressed a small kiss to Taiga's nape and asked quietly, his voice tense like he was restraining himself.

"Are you sure?"

Those big, talented hands were stroking his ass slowly, almost making Kagami purr in delight. Yeah, he was sure. He didn't know why he was behaving like that; normally he was much more reserved during their love making. Yet he was behaving like a bitch in heat, practically offering his ass to Aomine to abuse it and, weirdest of all, he liked it. Gods, he actually shivered at the idea of having his butt spanked till it was red with Aomine being the one who would spank him.

But the most important was that Daiki wasn't laughing at him. No, he wanted it as much as Kagami, maybe even more.

"Yes," answered the red-head, lowering his head. "… Do it hard, Aomine."

The silence came back.


	2. Burn me with your gaze part II

**Burn me with your gaze (part 2)**

Aomine was quiet for few seconds before giving in his partner's plea.

The next minutes were one of the most pleasurable times in Kagami's life: Aomine was spanking him just like he needed, his palms smacking loudly against his briefs and then skin after Daiki pulled down Taiga's underwear. Kagami was biting into his hand to muffle his screams; tears were running down his face, but it was so good, so great to be manhandled like that with Aomine rubbing himself against his boyfriend's abused ass, leaning his head against Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami was close to coming and he didn't even touch his cock yet. Just the stinging pain mixed with pleasure was enough to bring him on the edge on an orgasm.

"A-Aomine!" Kagami's voice was rough, barely louder than whisper, but Aomine understood him.

With hips still buckling against Taiga's ass, Aomine took his rock hard penis into his hands and started to jerk Kagami violently, hips moving so fast it was almost like he was fucking Kagami through his own trousers.

Kagami was shaking fiercely, waves of pleasure reducing him to a quivering mass. He came with a scream, spilling himself onto Aomine's palms, his body on fire. That was one of his the best orgasms, leaving him unable to stand; he didn't fall only because Aomine was pressing him against the wall, grinding his erection between Kagami's asscheeks, lost in pleasure; the red-head could swear he felt when Aomine came even through the layer of his trousers.

And just like that it was over.

Both of them slide down onto the floor. At the first contact with it Kagami hissed in pain. Shit, his ass did really hurt!

"C'm h're," mumbled Aomine, turning Kagami around and helping him lean against Daiki so he could rest without touching his abused lower back.

"That was –" Kagami stopped, unable to say anything else. The shame he hadn't feel before started to spread through his body.

"We can repeat it. Someday. If you want."

Kagami looked up, surprised a little. He expected teasing, a chuckle or two, but instead of it Aomine was… blushing?

Laughing at his own stupid thoughts Kagami got up slowly and stretched carefully. There was a spot of dry semen on his belly. Daiki noticed it too and he smiled coyly.

"Looks like a bath is in order." Aomine stood up too with a lot more grace than Kagami had, letting his boyfriend enjoy his strong, lean body.

Kagami scowled.

"Only a bath, you pervert. My ass doesn't want any more rounds tonight." Kagami started to walk towards the bathroom, wincing every few steps. He almost wished he didn't ask Aomine to slap him harder, but… But he really, really had liked it.

Bravely fighting a blush staining his cheeks, Kagami turned his head slightly to look at Daiki.

"But if you help me bath I'm sure there would be a reward for you tomorrow morning." In a blink Aomine was next to him, nuzzling Kagami's neck with his nose and grinning like a cat who just captured a fresh fish.

Rolling his eyes at his perverted boyfriend – although it was nice when he gently stroked the red-head's butt as if to say 'I'm sorry' – Kagami decided, despite all of the embarrassment, that that 'someday' should happen quite soon.


	3. Light the gasoline

**Summary**: Aomine finally found an opponent for himself..

**Warnings**: Rakuzan!Kagami

**Beta:** Di

**Light the gasoline**

Throughout the whole year Aomine has been hearing about the Rakuzan basketball team and their two first year players: his former captain Akashi and a returnee, Kagami. Of course Satsuki found all available information about the second player (although Aomine wonders if knowing Kagami's shoes size falls under the category of 'available information').

Their Winter Cup matches are a joke; there is no one good enough to stop them other than teams with the members of the Generation of Miracles. Playing against Yosen was tough, but they managed to win. Kaijou was hard to beat too, what with that Perfect Copy thing**, **but Kise was injured so they couldn't use it too much. During the games Aomine was careful to not foul anyone and in the end Touou won all their matches, steadily advancing to the finals.

It isn't surprising to see that Rakuzan is Touou's opponent. They easily won all of their matches, although the match with Shutoku gave them some problems. However, all of that ended when the red-head with jersey with number 10 went onto court. Aomine could feel the blood in his veins singing with exhilaration while watching the red-head play. Kagami was magnificent with his eyes burning from desire to play and win**,** with his devilish smile and precise moves as if he knew what his opponent was going to do.

He _destroyed_ Shutoku.

Aomine wants to play already so much that it surprises his teammates. Imayoshi raise his eyebrows and makes some comments about it, but Aomine doesn't take the bait/ He is so close to playing against someone he can give his 100% - he cannot afford to be distracted by his bastard of a captain. He doesn't listen to Satsuki or his coach either. What's the fun in playing with a plan?

Rakuzan's players are already on court when Touou emerges from their locker room. The audience is cheering for them, but Aomine doesn't listen. Almost like magic, his eyes find Kagami in a heartbeat.

Kagami is in the middle of stretching, but raises his head as if he feels the Touou ace's stare. He stands up slowly, his brows furrowing while looking around himself. Aomine is ready to drag him out onto the nearest empty street court and play till they don't have any strength left anymore.

Their eyes meet and Kagami smiles in a predatory way, his aura practically pulling at Aomine; seems like he, too, wants to play. Aomine knew Rakuzan was watching his matches and even when he saw Kagami during them, the urge to play, to let their animal instinct go wild, wasn't as strong as now. Kagami is almost like a gift sent for him, and Aomine knows it.

"Dai-chan, you should stretch." Satsuki's annoying voice pulls Aomine out of his thoughts making him break te eye-contact with the red-haired player.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he mutters, observing from the corner of his eye how Akashi's talking with Kagami, the taller red-head laughing at something in almost angelic way.

The contrast with the Kagami from the few seconds is mind-blowing.

Akashi looks at Kagami's left, straight at Aomine with a knowing smirk and Aomine smirks back deciding that yes, Kagami is a perfect gift for him, a player made to be his greatest will enjoy this gift, make this proud player lower his head in submission.

And, seeing the look in the other's eyes when they line up, Aomine knows he won't be having any problem with it.

Well, at least too much. There is no way Kagami would let him do all these things without a nice, long fight.

Aomine licks his lips; he cannot wait for it.


	4. This isn't a fantasy

**Summary**: Aomine wants to help him.  
**Warnings**: prostitution  
**Beta: **Di

**This isn't a fantasy**

"I still don't understand why you are doing it."

Kagami stops putting on his pants and looks at Aomine, confused.

"What? Getting dressed?" His expression becomes devilish in a second, his lips stretching in a lazy, seductive smirk. "You want another round?" Red eyes run along the curves of Aomine's naked body, barely covered by the duvet. "That would be the third tonight. I'll give you a discount." He licks his lips, as to remind Aomine of what he was doing with that tongue not so long ago.

"This. I'm talking about this." Aomine sits on the bed, furious. A discount? Is Kagami fucking serious? "You can do better than this." The man hates himself for how pathetic his voice sounds even in his own ears.

Kagami laughs loudly, cruelly; there are no traces of the warmth Aomine remembers from high school. This Kagami is someone totally different from the one Aomine knew six years ago.

"I can do better than this?" At the last word the red-head gestures towards Aomine and the messy bed. "Enlighten me then: how?"

Kagami throws his pants back at the floor and walks towards Aomine in his all naked glory, the marks and bites he received during their lovemaking visible on his skin. He stops next to Aomine before leaning down, his handsome face deformed by the cruel smirk.

The dark-blue haired man knows what happened, what changed Kagami so much; he learns it right before the first time they ended up in a bed. How Kagami went back to America after finishing the high school (God, it hurt, it hurt so much he wanted to ripe his heart out of his chest with his own hands), how he stopped keeping in touch with everyone because he damaged his knee and couldn't play anymore; how his father died leaving him without money, how Kagami didn't have anyone else to ask for help because both his parents were orphans without families; how without money and a job he ended on streets.

Aomine wants to punch himself into unconsciousness every time he sees Kagami_. _He wants to cry and tear out his hair for believing Kagami forgot about all of his friends in Japan, about _him_. He wants to hurt something, someone, _anything_ for not being suspicious when Kagami didn't play in any of the American basketball teams.

They met by accident while Aomine was driving down the street to his house after meeting with his new team. At first Aomine was sure he was dreaming, but no, his eyes were not lying: Kagami _was_ standing under the street lamp in the most sultry clothes he could imagine. Without a second thought Aomine marched to him and, after dragging him to his car, drove them to his house.

Kagami didn't say a word during the ride and Aomine didn't press him, too overwhelmed with everything to say something.

They drank alcohol for a few hours before Kagami started talking about what happened, before Aomine kissed him to make him feel better, before they rushed to the bed, their clothes falling onto the floor like pieces of paper. Aomine remembers, for the love of everything, how Kagami was muttering deliriously _'I love you, I love you, I've always loved you' _in ecstasy_. _

Yet, the next morning Kagami behaved like nothing happened, just saying that Aomine got his first night for free, but the next time he is going to pay. It was heart wrenching and Aomine decided to make him admit his feelings and somehow they ended in bed again and again after that. Yet every time Kagami behaved – and still behaves – like Aomine was just another 'customer'.

"Well, Aomine?" The red-head press small kisses along the line of Aomine's jaw, his hair tickling the other man's nose. "What are you going to say?"

"You could stay with me," says Aomine, cringing mentally at how that sounded. They had this argument so many times that this phase became dull.

Kagami laughs quietly while pushing Aomine back gently and straddling his hips and Aomine hates himself for noticing that the red-head is already half-hard.

"Really? Daiki…" Kagami leans in and kisses Aomine's throat, his hands moving down on the blue-haired man's body with experience. "This isn't 'Pretty woman'," mutters Kagami, rocking his hips and faintly brushing their erections together skillfully. They both moan, aroused. "I hate you," he whispers, pulling the duvet down, revealing Aomine's body, but not looking at it, his gaze locking onto Aomine's face. "I hate you so much," he says.

_I hate you… not_, is what he didn't.


	5. I wanna hear you

**Beta**: Di

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Aomine calls Kagami.

**I wanna hear you**

There are evenings when Kagami is so tired because of school and practice he doesn't have enough strength to even make himself something to eat. He just lies on the couch – that uncomfortable, hard couch instead of his soft bed – hoping someone will appear beside him, make him dinner and then tuck him in bed. But his apartment always stays cold and empty.

Yet during evenings like that, Aomine always calls him. At first it was weird; Aomine isn't the affectionate type and Kagami was sure Momoi was nagging his boyfriend to act like one. However he quickly learned it wasn't true. Aomine calls him because he wants too even if Kagami is too tired to talk about anything (basketball included).

The phone in his pocket starts ringing and Kagami picks it up slowly, half-asleep. He fumbles with it for a moment, trying blindly to press the answer button before pressing it and bringing the device to his ear.

"Hallo?" The red-head's voice is quiet and drained.

"Yo, Bakagami, you lazy ass. Sleeping already? Are you a baby?" Despite his teasing words, Aomine's voice sounds tired too. The red-head doesn't respond. "Oi, you with me?"

"Yeah I am, Aho. Do you need my constant attention?" Kagami turns onto his back, a small smile on gracing his features. Just hearing Aomine makes him feel better after such an exhausting day. "And who's the baby now?"

"Tsk," Aomine snorts. Kagami hears the sound of footsteps and then a deep 'Ufff' followed by the sound of a body being thrown onto something soft. Seems like he's not the only one who's just arrived home. "You should be happy I let you be in my presence, Bakagami. The only one who can beat me –"

"— is me. Six to ten. I'm getting better." Kagami's smile can rival with the one of a Cheshire cat. "I'll destroy your ass soon."

"Is that an invitation?" Kagami hears the sound of Aomine moving on the bed as if searching for a better position to sleep. "If you ask nicely then maybe I'll consider letting you touch my ass. Like in ten years."

"Pervert," murmurs Kagami but there are no traces of anger or embarrassment in his tone. If anything he is happy with just listening to Aomine's deep, husky voice.

They are quiet for a long time, only their breaths filling the silence between them. It's not like they don't want to talk; Kagami is just sleepy and, frankly, he is content with only listening to his boyfriend's breath. If he closes his eyes like now, he can even pretend Aomine is lying next to him, sleeping peacefully, with a snore breaking the calm once in a while.

"You are almost asleep, aren't you?" Aomine's voice is strangely intimate, enveloping Kagami like a warm blanket.

The red-head doesn't reply properly, a hum being his lone response. Aomine chuckles at that, his throaty voice the best lullaby for Kagami.

"Sweet dreams, Taiga."

Kagami murmurs something unintelligible, finally letting his tiredness pull him under the sweet surface of sleep to dream of basketball and the rush of the game and a strong, lithe body pressing against his own.

* * *

Aomine waits till Kagami's breath becomes even before cancelling the call. Only then he lets himself go to sleep too. He shouldn't be calling Kagami when they are so tired they can barely speak, but the red-head is like his personal drug; whenever hearing his voice it feels like a sea of calmness settled over him peacefully.

He doesn't believe in that all "romantic crap" but there is something… sweet with just having Kagami on the other side of the line, having him so close when they are actually on the opposite side of the city.

Aomine closes his eyes with a smile he would deny of making if he could see it and falls asleep too.


	6. Little ball of fur

**Summary**: How Kagami becomes an owner of another pet.

**Warnings**: none

**Beta:** My lovely Di

**Little ball of fur**

The cat is small, meowing pathetically in the rain from its flimsy cardboard box while looking at Kagami with downcast blue eyes. It shivers from the cold and actually sneezes when the red-head walks to it. Knowing his conscience wouldn't let him live if he left the cat there, he takes off his jacket and, with a startling tenderness, wraps it around the black ball of fur before picking the animal up.

Kagami isn't used to holding something so small, so he checks his grip every few minutes to make sure he's not suffocating the cat. The kitten is lying peacefully in his arms, blinking every time Kagami gazes down at it, but not trying to squirm away from the warm cocoon.

Rain is pouring harder with every second so Kagami decides to run to his apartment before he catches a cold. Tightening his arms around the bundle laying in them, he starts running, splashing water everywhere from the puddles and avoiding water splashed by cars at the same time. He doesn't want to be even more wet, thank you very much.

It only takes Kagami a few minutes to be at home. Surprisingly, there is someone waiting for him.

"Finally you are here." Aomine is as wet as Kagami, his shirt and pants clinging to his body in all the right places, lips almost blue from the cold. "I thought you were never going to come back home."

"It's not like I invited you. We were to meet at the court, not my house."

Aomine smirks.

"Like I would miss the opportunity to mess with you, Bakagami."

"Asshole." Kagami walks towards Aomine, raising his arms a little. "Hold this and I'll open the door."

The blue-haired teenager takes the jacket from his boyfriend, only then noticing that there's something soft and very alive inside it. Eyebrows raised, he lifts the material up; a small black mouth with two identical deep blue eyes meows at him.

"Kagami, is this –"

"A cat, yes." Kagami opens the door, gesturing to Aomine to go inside. "I couldn't leave him on streets."

"Your heart is almost as big as your stomach." Aomine goes into the apartment, sighing with relief when warm air envelops him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Kagami scowls at him, taking of his shoes.

"Feed. And if you want to eat too and get dry clothes then be quiet."

"Yes, mommy." Aomine rolls his eyes while Kagami goes to his bedroom, putting the cat on the floor.

The little kitty meows at him again and starts licking its fur clear. But when the teenager wants to pet it, it hisses, showing his claws.

"Whatever." Aomine eyes the cat, noticing how skinny it is. Kagami is still looking for towels so Aomine walks towards the fridge to look for something to eat. There's no cat food, but a few slices of ham will be fine, right?

* * *

When Kagami goes back to the living room, ready to yell at Aomine for leaving wet puddles all over the floor ('_Why did you even move? You should stay near the front door!_'), he then notices how Aomine is feeding the cat with small pieces of ham. The usual scowl on that dark, handsome face is replaced by a big smile and shining eyes – he looks almost like a kid who got his Christmas presents.

Kagami kneels next to them slowly, putting one of the towels on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Do you want to name it?" he asks, smiling too. There's no way he can't smile at seeing Aomine so happy.

The other man quickly masks his expression, but doesn't stop feeding the cat or gently petting its head with only two fingers.

"Do I look like I care about its name?" Aomine huffs and Kagami has to stop himself from laughing out loud. Gods, his boyfriend can sometimes be so stubborn. "But," he continues, making the red-head look at him curiously. "I think 'Dusty' would suit it."

"Dusty, huh?" Kagami reaches to pat the kitty's head too, his fingers gently brushing against Aomine's. "I like it."

Somehow Kagami ends up making them dinner alone without Aomine who usually tries to help him a little ('Dusty is shaking from cold so I'll keep it warm while you'll be making us something to eat') and when he brings the plates with flaming hot curry to the living room, he can't shake off the feeling that he doesn't have one cat, but two. Aomine is sprawled on the couch, lazily checking the channels in TV with one hand and petting Dusty, whom lies on his chest, with the other. Two pairs of identical blue eyes meet Kagami's warm fire-red orbs and two noses move when they smell the scent of the meal.

The red-head can't help but chuckle at this.

"Something funny?" asks Aomine, while sitting and taking the plate from his boyfriend.

Kagami shakes his head and then kisses Aomine softly on the lips.

"Nothing at all," he answers with a small smile.

Fin

**A/N:** I have a few more stories which I wrote in English for OTP Battle but my beta needs to check them (there was no time for checking fics in the middle of the battle! ;) ). After she sends them back I hope I'll be able to send her AoKaga fics which I'll translate from Polish to English this week - I don't want a too long break between posting chapters (is anyone even reading these fics?)

See you soon!


End file.
